Honest Game Trailers - Octopath Traveler
Octopath Traveler is the 211th episode of the comedy web series 'Honest Game Trailers. It was written by Andrew Bird, Max Song & Spencer Gilbert. It was narrated by Jon Bailey as Epic Voice Guy. It parodies the turn-based role-playing game Octopath Traveler. ''It was published on July 31, 2018. ''Octopath Traveler ''was originally published on '''Smosh Games', but is currently available on Fandom Games. It has been viewed over 600k times. Watch Honest Game Trailers - Octopath Traveler on YouTube "100 hours of grinding!" '~ Honest Game Trailers - Octopath Traveler Script In a world where the JRPGs are infected with a deadly virus known as anime, get ready for a game that's not afriad to go back to its roots and deliver the classic experience that put the Japanese role-playing game on the map: 100 hours of grinding! Octopath Traveler Choose from one of eight pugnacious protagonists from JRPG classics, like the disgraced Knight and the earnest but naive cleric, to exotic dancers, merchants that kind of don't get capitalism and Phoenix Wright! Then set out on your octopath and experience the game's greatest divergence from the JRPG formula: instead of telling you a story about an amnesiac from a small town who has to kill a God and save the universe, Octopath dishes up eight completely different storylines where characters that have nothing in common decide to travel together for no apparent reason! Then never interact or acknowledge each other outside of bonus cutscenes in a featureless void! In a story experience that feels less like a classic JRPG and more like taking an Uber Pool! Discover what 16-bit JRPGs look like through nostalgia goggles as you soak int he orchestrated score SNEWS games wish they had, indulge yourself in the highest quality pixel art, complete with weird tilt-shift effects that make it look like you're playing a diorama. And fill up on as much leveling, job swapping and equipment management as you can handle! Then discover the aspect of classic JRPGs that Octopath ''really doubled-down on: stealing from innocent townsfolk! As you not only break into their houses and open their chests, but pickpocket them directly, grill them for information, trick them into unpaid servitude and just straight-up kick the s*** out of them if you feel like it! Until you meet a fruit seller or an old lady that will hand your ass right back to you! Ow! Geez! My bad! I didn't realize you were a level 80 peasant! Master ''Octopath's '' intricate battle system where you'll match a variety of weapons of spells to your enemies' weaknesses, and store up power to make multiple attacks in a single turn! In a combat experience that's a lot better than mashing the attack command that everything dies, but can turn normal fights into 5 minute slogs, and bosses into 45 minute marathons -- all because you didn't bring the guy with the polearm! it turns ut that the most important part of enjoying a JRPG is having saint-like patience! Uncover the brutally formulaic design of ''Octopath, as you slowly realize that practically every chapter breaks down the same sequence of events, where you'll arrive in a new town, watch some cutscenes, do your path action on some villagers, watch some more cutscenes, visit a dungeon with a single critical path and some treasure chests on the side and finish up with a boss fight. Then repeat that thirty-two times until the game is over! In a paint-by-numbers RPG experience that might be more bearable if the characters were more endearing "He knoweth good sense when he heareth it." Oh, geez! This fake Old English is literally killing me! It's like a monkey crapped a cactus in my brain! So if you've got a hankering for some classic JRPG gameplay and have an insane amount of free time to burn, then soothe the emptiness of your existence with Octopath's ''hundred hour grind today! Because nothing staves off the inevitability of the void like watching some numbers go up! Starring: Basch von Ronsenburg; Mindly Cyrus; Recettear; Aerith; Mog; Locke; Alf; and High School Shakespeare. for ''Octopath Traveler ''was 'Octodad Grinder.']] 'Octodad Grinder' Hey, did you know that the first letter of each character's name put together spells 'octopath'? I guess that makes the name.... slightly less terrible...? Hey, at least you can't do worse than 'Bravely Default'!!! Reception 'Honest Game Trailers - Octopath Traveler '''has a 96.5% approval rating from YouTube viewers. Production credits Executive Producers: Matt Raub and Spencer Gilbert Episode Written by: Andrew Bird, Max Song & Spencer Gilbert Edited by Max Song Voiceover Narration by Jon Bailey Category:Honest Game Trailers Category:Turn-based role-playing games Category:Role-playing game Category:Square Enix Category:Acquire Category:Games Category:Smosh Category:Smosh Games Category:Fandom Games Category:JRPG Category:Japan